


Habitual Pampering

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Hair, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompto and Ignis get ready for another day.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Habitual Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).

> A treat.

Prompto made Ignis’ life easier. From rearranging furniture when they moved into their cramped little flat in Lestallum to his continuous and considerate placement of everyday items so Ignis always knew where to find them. Prompto had only served to improve Ignis’ life. Even dressing himself was simpler, with Prompto’s labels with ridiculously silly names that Ignis would never change.

They had been lucky to find a space to build as their own in the already crowded city that became the hub for the surviving remains of humanity. It served them well and with just enough space for guests when they needed a place to stay. It Ignis served particularly well in keeping Prompto in one spot and to stop him from flying away since Ignis couldn’t follow him in his current state.

Their days followed the same habits, Prompto would find something to chat about and fill the silence, the day ahead, the day just gone, while he dressed and did his hair, his cheery voice coming from the bedroom. Ignis would ready a sparse breakfast for the two of them, something he had needed to get back into the moment he could. The chatting continuing as they ate.

Ignis stayed seated as Prompto tidied up their plates and came back to style his hair. Ignis’ favourite habit they had picked up after Altissia and one Prompto never missed a day of even after their reunion in Gralea. His hands had gone back to Ignis’ hair before they had even healed. His shaky fingers had straightened his clothes and tidied his hair in the dorm room in Zegnautus Keep.

He poured the styling powder into Ignis’ hair and ran his hands in Ignis’ hair to spread and mix it in. Prompto’s fingertips brushed against his scalp and almost sent Ignis back to sleep before leaving his head. He heard the pop of a cap and Prompto rubbing his hands together, moving onto the moose.

‘Not sure what we’re gonna do when we run out of product,’ Prompto mused, not missing a beat running his hands through Ignis’ hair.

‘It’ll be devastating.’

‘We won’t be stylish anymore.’

‘Scandalous.’

‘You’re not taking this seriously. But I promise Iggy, if there’s ever a situation where we’ve run out of product and there’s only enough for one of us. I’m prepared to sacrifice my hair for yours.’

‘You’re a terrible liar.’

‘You’ve looked good every single day. I’m not gonna break that record. Your hair was totally styled when you guys rescued me, remember?’ His tone had shifted slightly, like it did every time Prompto tried to make light of what happened to him. Ignis could count the times Prompto had brought up Gralea himself on one hand, twice, but he suspected Prompto thought about it far more often. ‘Who did your hair then, you?’ 

‘Noctis did.’ When they had been separated from Prompto, Noctis had stepped up to care for Ignis. He could still taste the moment Noctis truly realised how much help Ignis needed, all that he and Prompto had kept to themselves behind closed doors. That silence had hung in the air and Ignis couldn’t quite admit the truth of it all. 

_‘Wait, you can’t?’ _

_‘We’re not quite at that stage yet.’_

Ignis had hoped to shield him from to lessen his already immense guilt, but he had just become another burden. Being open with Prompto was far less complicated and something he had grown to treasure. The pressure of his fine-toothed comb in his hair and Prompto humming brought him back from that thought. 

Ignis worried where this conversation would lead them, he didn’t know how to cheer Prompto up the way Prompto cheered him up. Prompto would never feel the way that Prompto made him feel.

‘Well, definitely couldn’t have been Gladio.’ Ignis could hear him smiling as he said it. ‘Don’t tell him I said that. He’d kill me.’ He moved on from Ignis’ fringe, which felt perfectly upright, Prompto had gotten excellent at styling his hair, and combed the sides smooth down onto his head.

‘Of course. How would I manage without my personal stylist?’

If Ignis ever got to a stage where he could manage his own hair, he doubted he could stop this. If he could think of more excuses for Prompto to run his hands through his hair, he would. He probably wouldn’t need to think of any knowing Prompto. He could only hope the habits were as good for Prompto as they were for himself.

‘Gotta make you look perfect. You always do though,’ Prompto said. He was gently running the comb through his hair sideways above his ears to smooth any edges down until he was just perfect. Ignis could tell he was staring intently at his face. Prompto’s breath touched his ear as he leaned closer than he needed to, but still too far for Ignis’ taste.

As Ignis had to stay perfectly still, it gave Prompto ample opportunity to kiss his cheeks, his ears, his scalp. They grew and lingered. If they didn’t make a move to leave soon, they would get distracted and be late. With Ignis’ wandering hands and Prompto’s enthusiastic displays of affection, his hands would press deep into his scalp and would mess up his hair.

Tempting. Ignis reached out to Prompto’s waist and slid his fingers up his shirt. They deserved to be a little late.


End file.
